


You Cannot Say No

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You truly believe this to be a bad idea, but despite your powers, you lack the ability to say no to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kessa

 

 

You truly believe this to be a bad idea, but despite your powers, you lack the ability to say no to her. When Piper Halliwell makes up her mind, it's impossible to convince her otherwise, and you've rarely been inspired to try. It proves to be an even more unfortunate circumstance when she aligns her will with those of her sister's; you've never quite found the strength to make the Charmed One's back down from their stubborn decisions.

Considering their Wiccan ways, you're a bit unsure as to whether or not it's even appropriate for the sisterly trio to celebrate Christmas. It's never been a topic before, but all of a sudden, they're into the holiday spirit. You're a bit concerned for their well-being; it wouldn't be the first time that a demonic influence has caused them to act bizarre enough to need a barf bag when recalling their actions. You try asking Piper flat out why she has a sudden drive to decorate the entire manor in Yuletide splendor; her answer, as always, stops you from questioning her again.

"I was at the mall with Wyatt and Chris. They saw Santa and loved it. They took pictures with him and everything. Then, they noticed the trees, the reindeer, the elves... everything. If they like all this holiday nonsense, well, we're going to participate in it. It's been a hard year for the boys, especially Wyatt. If this will make that pain go away just a little..."

There are two things that will make you defy all odds - Piper and your children. That's all she has to say. She appeals to your conscience, makes it feel a pang of guilt, and all you can do is sigh and let her do as she pleases. However, you're not leaving her for a moment. Someone is going to need healing; you're quite sure of it.

Perhaps that's a tad pessimistic of you. Regardless, you watch from a safe distance as Phoebe trots in with a little, red wagon filled with decorations; Paige is close behind with the tree. It's a frighteningly domestic scene until Paige attempts to orb the lights around-and-around until her powers manage to overload the socket and sends sparks a-flying. You don't really want to step in; in fact, you're quite content with a few mental notes of "I told you so". However, when you begin to smell smoke and vaguely hear Piper making threats about the Nutcracker being a new defensive move she learned from Phoebe, you realize you don't have a choice; you take your time though in healing both Paige and the tree.

You take notice of Phoebe with her brimming boxes of decorations; you think she must've bought everything including the partridge in the pear tree. Before you have time to process that very thought, the tiny bird of holiday fame swoops around its perch, unhappy with the combination of Phoebe, the wagon, the staircase, and her reputation of clumsiness. Phoebe insists that the little bird isn't any columnists she works with; you don't find that comforting in the slightest.

Paige bounces to the CD player; you find her sudden bout of cheerfulness frightening, but you refrain from comment. Everyone knows how Paige is a little off sometimes; of course, you know from experience that living with the sisters can make anyone a little strange, yet you find yourself missing it more-and-more each day. She announces that she made a more appropriate holiday CD; it begins with an ordinary Christmas carol, and just before the random musician can utter the word Christmas, you hear Paige and her latest beau saying "Yule!" over the music. It's randomly amusing, until you realize they've done this on every, single song. If only you could heal your own migraine...

Hours have gone by, but you've barely noticed. You've been steadily watching Piper, wondering if this attempt at a "normal" life will bring her the joy she deserves. You want to bring her that joy, every joy actually, but you wonder if your very presence there is breaking her heart as much as it's breaking yours. She turns from her finishing touches on the tree and flashes that brilliant smile your way; maybe things will be okay after-all.

As if on cue, your son's familiar gurgle echoes from the baby monitor. You and Piper both instinctively move, ready to run upstairs to retrieve him, and you both laugh nervously; it hasn't really your place to be the dutiful father with the exception of being the mode of transportation to-and-from magic school, you know that, but Piper smiles and asks you to come with her. It's a weird sense of dj vu as you follow her upstairs, and so many memories flood your mind. You love the sound of her footsteps and the way her hair swishes when she walks; you wonder if there's anything about Piper Halliwell that you don't love. She feels the same pain, and she quickly starts to talk to Chris in her silliest tone, ready to bring some semblance of happiness into the awkward silence you've fallen into. She didn't choose to be trapped in this pain; you caused it. She comes over toward you, holding your son in her arms, and that sudden bout of pure depression is cured by the simple smile on his face and his mother's simple radiance.

You follow her downstairs and find the room filled with the pale glow of the festive candles; the tree stands proud and glittering in the conservatory. You watch from the doorway as Chris' face lights up, and he coos happily at his mother and his aunts. Paige and Phoebe take their favorite little man outside to see the snowman they helped Wyatt build.

Your thoughts get interrupted though when Piper stands by you in the doorway. She looks up and offers a nervous smile. You follow her gaze and return that very same smile: mistletoe. She stands on her tiptoes, the way she always used to, and you lean down and brush your lips against hers. You don't want to leave her, and she seems to read your mind.

"Stay... if only for tonight..."

That's when you realize again that you really have no say here. She didn't ask; she's made up her mind that you will stay. But you don't sigh; you smile instead. Of course you'll stay, if only for tonight, because no matter what magical being tries to interfere, you cannot say no to Piper Halliwell.

 

 

 


End file.
